marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Toomes
Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes is a former senior student of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Liz is also the daughter of Adrian and Doris Toomes, the former classmate of Peter Parker, and the best friend of Betty Brant. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming After the Battle of New York, Liz Toomes drew a picture of the Avengers saving New York which she gave to her father. Years later, as a senior at Midtown School of Science and Technology, Liz did a lot of work promoting the homecoming dance including putting up banners with Betty Brant in the lunch hall. She was also the student head of the Academic Decathlon team, quizzing her team to make sure they were ready for nationals. She was disheartened to hear that one of their smartest teammates, Peter Parker, was dropping out of the nationals in favour of the Stark Internship. During Captain America's Fitness Challenge, Liz, Betty, Jason Ionello and Seymour O'Reilly sat in the bleachers and discussed which Avengers they would f, marry or kill. Betty answered, but then Seymour brought up Spider-Man where it became clear that Liz had a crush on him. Overhearing, Ned Leeds blurted out that Peter knew Spider-Man in an attempt to impress her on Peter's behalf. Peter berated Ned, but confirmed that he knew him. Flash Thompson goaded him into bringing Spider-Man to Liz's party. Liz then invited Peter and Ned to the party. At Liz's house party, many of her classmates attended and Liz greeted Peter and Ned at the door when they came in welcoming them after not having expected them to show up. She then went to mingle with her friends. The day before the decathlon as the team prepared to travel to Washington D.C., Liz was approached by Peter who told her that he had changed his mind and would like to rejoin the team. On the bus ride, Liz quizzed her teammates once again to help them prepare for the following day's nationals. At the hotel, Liz bumped into Peter who was sneaking out to intercept the Vulture's next heist, she and the rest of the decathlon team were sneaking out of their rooms to go swimming. She told Peter he should join them as it was a team bonding activity. Peter watched them in the pool and wanted nothing more to join them, but had to prioritize being Spider-Man and stopping the Vulture so he left for Maryland. The following day, Liz and the decathlon team won the nationals and were taken to the Washington Monument to celebrate their victory. Peter finally managed to phone Ned and Liz took the phone, asking where he was. The phone then had to pass through security and the call was disconnected. As they rode the elevator to the top of the Monument, the Chitauri Energy Core in Ned's backpack became unstable and emitted a pulse causing the elevator to nearly collapse and drop down the elevator shaft. Spider-Man was able to save the carriage, but Liz was the last person left inside as it began to drop. Spider-Man shot a line of web and managed to pull her free from the crashing wreckage. Back at Midtown School, Peter finally worked up the courage to talk to Liz and tell her how he felt. She claimed to already know that he liked her and she accepted his invite to the homecoming dance. On the night of the homecoming dance, Liz waited at home for Peter to arrive. She was happy to see Peter even though he seemed unsettled due to finding out that her father, Adrian Toomes, was in fact the Vulture. Liz took the corsage from Peter and Liz's mom took photos of the pair of them. Adrian drove the pair of them to the dance and told Liz to go inside to the dance while he had the "Dad talk" with Peter. Peter followed Liz into the dance and apologized, telling her she didn't deserve it, but he had no choice but to leave. Liz was hurt but remained at the dance with her friends. After her father was arrested, Liz and Doris visited him in jail. He didn't want them to come to the trial so they decided to move to Oregon to be near Doris' family. Liz woefully bid farewell to Betty and then spoke with Peter, explaining why she was leaving. Peter apologized for everything. Liz said goodbye and wished him luck in sorting out his complications. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Father. *Doris Toomes - Mother. *Peter Parker - Former classmate and former love interest. *Michelle Jones - Former classmate. *Ned Leeds - Former classmate. *Flash Thompson - Former classmate. *Betty Brant - Former classmate and best friend. *Jason Ionello - Former classmate. *Seymour O'Reilly - Former classmate. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Laura Harrier Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Liz is a combination of Liz Allan, Peter's classmate and first love in the comics, and Valeria Toomes, Vulture's daughter in the comics who joins S.H.I.E.L.D. rather than follow in her father's villainous footsteps. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-Man Homecoming 05.jpg Laura - Harrier - Spider-Man - Set.png|Laura Harrier and Garcelle Beauvais on set. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Students Category:Love interest Category:Earth-199999